Booth & Brennan Undercover
by WriterC
Summary: OneShot. Booth and Brennan have to put up the act of being a couple in a jazz restaurant while someone is watching them. Romance is in the air, but: Will they be convincing enough...?


**A/N: This popped into my head somewhere around midnight. My first OneShot (I'm not asking you to be kind, just be frank) the main purpose of which is to convey a romantic atmosphere. How did I do? Very interesting to write such a short piece after writing a long story (Keep On Tryin')! I hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

Booth & Brennan Undercover

Seeley Booth leaned his head towards Temperance Brennan and whispered in her ear as his eyes stayed focused on the man he knew was watching them. They were sitting at a table in the All That Jazz Café enjoying atmospheric jazz music, her favourite. Their chairs stood next to each other and were turned towards the stage. Before them was a dancefloor with a few couples slowdancing, their bodies melted against one another.

"He's not buying it." Even though his hand had already moved to and comfortably settled on his partner's knee and he had his right arm resting on her shoulders, the man hadn't stopped shooting them suspicious glances.

She smiled pretending he'd just given her a compliment and caught his gaze.

"Kiss me," she told him. "Then I'm sure he'll buy it."

"Kiss you?" he repeated uncomfortably as he shifted in his chair. She really shouldn't be asking these things from him when she looked like that. Her auburn curls were draped over her back and shoulders and she was wearing a classy perfume. The soft light only made her skin look more perfect and the blood red lipstick she was wearing complimented her brilliant blue eyes even more than her dress did. It was figure-hugging and emphasized her small waist. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her, which was a good thing rather than bad because they were supposed to be acting like a couple this evening.

"I've noticed all the other couples do it. So yes, kiss me," she knew she was challenging him. God, he looked handsome. And his eyes were so kind, so tender when he looked at her... His suit really fit him. The fabric of his white shirt stretched over his extremely well-developed abdominal muscles. An appreciative smile crossed her features. On the whole she would describe him as _very_ attractive.

"Only if you promise not to kick my ass for it later," he challenged her back as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"I promise. Now get it over and done with already." This conversation was taking too long. From the corner of her eye she could see the man approaching them and he didn't look happy.

At that moment he gave in and caught her lips with his own. Her eyebrows arched in surprise but when she realised it was working and the man had stopped approaching them she turned her full attention to the man kissing her and kissed him back.

"Did it work?" he asked her as their lips parted for a moment. She knew she was the only one who could see the man as he was standing behind her partner and she decided to keep their act up just a minute longer. He was actually a great kisser and since there were no strings attached or awkward 'moments after' to follow she decided a little lie wouldn't hurt him.

"No, keep going," she whispered and her eyes travelled back to his face when in fact, the man had already gone out of her sight.

Their lips connected again and sent shivers up her spine. She closed her eyes and he cupped her cheek in his hand, the fingers of his other hand caressing the skin on her arm.

"Are you cold?" he asked between kisses as he felt the goosebumps.

"On the contrary," she answered and placed her hand at the back of his neck to pull him closer.

"Bones..." he started to say. One of them had to be rational and stop them from going where they were obviously headed: Crossing a line. And since his partner was clearly not concerned with being rational right now -probably for the first time in her life, he was the one to take responsibility. But frankly, he was annoyed by his own comment and wanted nothing more than to keep up the act. 'Act'.

"Shut up, Booth," she groaned under her breath and continued kissing him.

He obeyed and kissed her back until he felt he could no longer suppress his need to enter her mouth with his tongue and pulled back. But only to softly brush her hair off her shoulder and place gentle kisses on the nape of her neck.

"This way... you can... see... better..."

She grudgingly opened her eyes and quickly scanned the room. Apparently the man had retreated entirely.

"He's gone," she said, not succeeding in hiding the disappointment from her voice.

"You can stop now," she sighed. Before it _does_ get awkward.

He pulled back from her neck and her skin kept tingling for merely a second after that.

"They ought to pay us more for this kind of thing," he decided to clear the the air from the tension that wired it by making a joke.

"They really should," she agreed with a smile.

"So," he said casually as he took the menu from the table with a graceful swing of his arm, "Let's order some dinner."

She rested her elbows on the table and her chin on her fists as she smiled contentedly at him. He noticed the telling sparkle in her eyes and knew that he'd done the right thing, for they had both gotten very hungry...

The End


End file.
